<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shield's Leash by MissQuillandInkwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791713">The Shield's Leash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuillandInkwell/pseuds/MissQuillandInkwell'>MissQuillandInkwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Gay, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuillandInkwell/pseuds/MissQuillandInkwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shield have always been a dominant force but everyone has those dreams that they are involved with the three handsome, impactful superstars, paving the way for their legacy. However, you are different from them. You are the member of the WWE creative team who created their story and the concept of The Shield. When you pitched the idea to your co-workers you would've never imagined that you would be involved personally in their journey. You hold The Shield's Leash and they are very interested to meet their creator. Believe in The Shield. ((Story will contain heterosexual relationships, polyamory, and gay sex scenes. The Shield love each other just as much as they love you. This is a readerxShield fanfiction meant to give a scenario where you, as the reader, belong to The Shield as they belong to you as your creation. I also want to try and make the reader feel powerful and influential because that's a great feeling! There is a plot too. It just might take a bit to develop. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BECOME EXPLICIT!! I write detailed smut and sometimes deep angst too. You have been warned! ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns &amp; Reader, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Creative Liberty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are part of the WWE creative team. Your job is to make an innovative story for the company to use each week to help superstars’ personalities and stories take the stage so they are able to entertain and enthrall millions of people worldwide. You have always been insanely creative and you don’t just sit there and write on a piece of paper but you also have the opportunity to talk to and meet the superstars you’ll be writing about. Sometimes, you get the opportunity to go on “field trips” to see different settings, events, and people that help shape your creative vision. All paid for by the company of course.</p><p>You sat there at your desk typing away on your work laptop as you thought about the most recent showing of Monday Night Raw. One of your co-workers helped write an amazing story about a feud between CM Punk and Ryback and you became so inspired you began to think of ways you might be able to expand on the story. After all, you’re a team and with the creative writing process “the more the merrier” is the philosophy. You tapped your fingers on your keyboard as they just itched to write, to rapidly dance against the keys and hear the satisfying clicks as you brought your next vision to life. </p><p>The only problem was that you didn’t actually know what your vision was. </p><p>Normally, you could watch a TV show or read a good book or hell you could even get ideas from listening to a rainy day outside. Come to think of it, you often found yourself wishing for rainy days. While they were dreary for others they helped you focus and you found the sound relaxing. Your thoughts and worries often washed away with the downpour outside and you found yourself able to think much easier.</p><p>Not that day in particular. It was bright and sunny and you needed to have the blinds closed just so you could concentrate without those blasted rays positioning themselves at just the right angle to attempt to blind you. You decided to turn on the TV for background noise. Maybe some thoughts and phrases would help you think more clearly. </p><p>The first thing crossing your mind was your best friend’s story about Team Hell No. Granted, he was inspired by Daniel Bryan and Kane talking about their bus trip and messing with each other’s phones so he was sure to give them a hand in their own storyline too. Well, truly it was the fans who caused them to become a team. Your best friend just ran with their potential outside the ring and the WWE Universe took it from there.</p><p>Ah the WWE Universe. They were the whole reason that you felt so accomplished about your job. You never missed a taping of Raw or Smackdown so you could see just what your stories did for them. You were responsible for the John Cena and Kane “ Rise Above Hate” story. Kane was your favorite superstar for the longest time so you were ecstatic to do something with him and for his return at that. </p><p> </p><p>You will never forget the looks on the people’s faces when the Big Red Monster made his return and removed the metal mask to reveal a true mask beneath. The smirk he gave after that was his own personal touch. You’d always insisted to your co-workers that Kane could be re-masked but they didn’t believe you. They joined the critics and thought that there was no point to re-masking Kane. Except your best friend. He was a huge Kane fan too and he was right there beside you smiling as the two of you watched the ratings skyrocket that night and many nights after.</p><p>When you came to work the next morning you had lots of free muffins to eat from many anonymous senders.</p><p>It wasn’t enough. Kane was already in a story and while that was quite the masterpiece for you, you couldn’t go for something with him. You needed to find your own material. You’d have your opportunity to write for your favorite monster later. Instead, you focused on what Kane represented to the fans.</p><p>He was powerful. He was mysterious. He had one hell of a legacy of destruction (pun intended). You knew that the people loved him for his dark story, as did you, but that sort of story wouldn’t work in this day and age. However, people still loved mystery. You knew very well that they enjoyed the feeling of rebellion and superstars didn’t have to necessarily be all about power to dominate. </p><p>For some reason, a pack of wolves came to your mind and you thought of their coordination in taking down a bear. They would come from the sides and work as a pack, targeting the bear’s weaknesses and giving it no time to recover. The wolves in your mind began to take the silhouettes of human shapes. What if you had your own “wolves” in the WWE?</p><p>Your first thoughts were of reuniting powerful tag teams or factions but something about that didn’t sit well with you. The whole concept just seemed a bit overdone and you knew other co-workers would want that honor. However, what about a new team altogether? What about new talent who deserved a push and you had the ability to give them that push?</p><p>The very thought excited you and you could feel it. A jolt rushed through your body as inspiration raced through you and electrified your fingers so they immediately began to type. Your first vision was of somehow incorporating all the amazing stories of your co-workers that had inspired you of late while telling your own story that complemented theirs rather than steal the attention off them. That was one of the things that sucked about your job; it was hard to tell a compelling story when your co-workers also had compelling stories. </p><p>You were a team but sometimes something had to give. In this case, you decided it should be you. Your story was going to be fantastic but maybe it could just play a role in the existing ones and not become the main focus. You made a mental note to talk to your co-workers about this. Of course, you’d need to anyways in order to get your story greenlit. </p><p>You thought of old action movies with epic anti-heroes that always retained an air of mystery. You especially enjoyed V For Vendetta. The concept of a mysterious character changing the world was so appealing to you. You thought back to your story. What if your “wolves” had a purpose? A reason for doing what they did? What if the “bears” were targets for a reason? Part of some higher belief that your wolves had?</p><p>If they were going to brutalize people and make their name through decimating others for a higher cause, serving some sense of justice, were they really wolves? No, these were bloodhounds. Or maybe just hounds now that you thought about it.</p><p>Hounds Of Justice.</p><p>You liked the sound of that. You opened up another word document and wrote that down then looked over it a few times. You grabbed your phone and sent a text to your sister about this idea. Your sister is a special effects artist in Hollywood but you both share a creative mind so you can easily talk to her about your ideas. </p><p>You waited patiently as you could see her texting back to you.</p><p>Barbiedoll: So. You’re making Paw Patrol for adults?</p><p>Someone wasn’t getting your famous double chocolate chip brownies the next time she was around. </p><p>As you typed, your story came to life and soon it was becoming second nature to you to hit those keys, forming the words as they entered your head. You involved superstars from the big stories at the moment including CM Punk, Ryback, Team Hell No, and anyone else who might fit the bill for your Hounds’ justice. The last thing you thought of was what that justice was. Why would three guys no one had seen before just decide to start taking out the roster?</p><p>You thought about V For Vendetta again. Of course, it only made sense. They’d want to make a change. Three people who had no desire to make a name for themselves but instead did what they did to spread a message or a belief. Your three hounds who wanted only to serve their cause and no one would ever have them by the leash.</p><p>Well, none except you as their creator. </p><p>This was brilliant and you knew it. You knew you’d be making several phone calls and heading into the Writing Room with your co-workers in a matter of minutes. You had to get the whole creative team on this one. You needed to see your creation come to life. The last thing you needed were three superstars who would become your hounds of justice. </p><p>You wasted no time putting on a headset and starting a business call on your laptop with your best friend. You told him about the vision you had, the story you’d created, and you watched his face light up the more you spoke about your ideas. </p><p>Finally, when all was said and done you couldn’t take it anymore and asked, “ Why are you just staring at me like that? Come on. Spill. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>He slowly shook his head and replied, “ You never cease to amaze me. This sounds like one of the best things WWE could ever show on live TV and not only that…”</p><p>“ Not only that?” You prompted him to finish.</p><p>“ I have just the guys you’re looking for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had never experienced such a painstaking feeling of anxiousness in your life. Your best friend and coworker was right on the other line talking with someone and all you could see on the other end of the business call was an empty black cushioned computer chair. Your nerves were on fire and you found yourself on the edge of your own seat chewing on your bottom lip. You didn’t know what exactly he was doing. One second he’d asked you to be patient while he made an important call and the next you were dying of suspense.</p><p>Either your best friend was really a sadist and enjoyed seeing you suffer from the anticipation or he was arranging something pretty huge. You had the feeling it was the second outcome. Finally, after some chewed pen tops later, the middle-aged man returned to his seat and smiled at you. He apologized, “ I’m sorry for the wait.”</p><p>“ You’re killin me Smalls.” You said in a mock annoyed tone.</p><p>He laughed. “ Yeah I’m sure I am but what I’m about to tell you will probably make you more lively than ever.”</p><p>“ Come on Stephen King enough with the suspense.”</p><p>“ Hey I happen to enjoy Stephen King.” He retorted with a playful twinkle in his gray eyes. </p><p>“ Spill the tea Stephen.” You responded.</p><p>“ Well now that’s just rude. You know I’m English.” He gave you a play glare but then continued, finally getting to the juicy bits you had been waiting for, “ Alright, alright. So, I ran your idea by the higher ups over at NXT.”</p><p>“ NXT?” You asked. </p><p>You knew that NXT was where the rising stars really cemented their foothold in the company before they debuted on the bigger shows. It was a good way to connect the WWE Universe to some new favorites and for the company to see in-ring potential before things really picked up. You had always enjoyed the concept and the fact that it gave new wrestlers a chance to show what they could do. </p><p>‘Stephen’ continued, “ Yes that’s right. Your story gave me the vibes that you didn’t want big names. I think that big names would also ruin what you’re looking to do. If you want an air of mystery for these Hounds Of Justice you need guys that are going to be new faces on the big brands. Therefore, a drum roll if you’d please?”</p><p>“ Funny. I would but I don’t want Melissa thinking that another earthquake is happening.” </p><p>Ah Melissa, a great coworker but so paranoid you swore you could walk into her office and find a tinfoil hat somewhere. Your best friend continued with a slight chuckle, “ Right we definitely don’t want that. Well, after talking with management at NXT I found three guys who I think will fit your bill just right as I said. However, I’ve arranged for a flight for us to go to the next showing and you to meet them in person. You’ll get to see the show live and you’ll also get to meet them afterwards. Consider it your first live event so you can meet your superstars and get a feel for their personalities and fighting styles. Maybe they might add something to your amazing story.”</p><p>Oh you really liked the sound of that and you could feel the excitement welling up deep inside you. You had always loved this man like your brother but this would be your first live event and he made it all happen for you during one video chat. You wished you could hug him through the screen at that moment. Of course, the first thing that came out of your mouth was an excited, “ When do we leave?”</p><p>Your best friend winked and said, “ Well, I think we have a good couple of hours to catch the plane. Can you go home and get all your things in that time?”</p><p>“ Yes!” You almost jumped out of your seat and he laughed heartily. </p><p>You managed to get your last few ‘thank yous’ and ‘your amazings’ out before the two of you ended the call. You wasted no time racing out of the office and heading straight to your car to go home and pack your bags. Working for WWE Creative was a dream come true for you. Like any other job it had its ups and downs and people either loved it, hated it, or were indifferent about it. You happened to love it. </p><p>The WWE had been a huge part of your life since you were very little and your first encounter with a superstar was with The Undertaker himself. It was odd to meet at a library of all places but the big man just wanted to read some good books about wrestling history and Harley Davidson collections and you were a-okay being the librarian that helped him check out. You recall how you were off shift after servicing him and just as he was about to climb on his favorite motorcycle your car chose that particular day to spite you and break down.</p><p>You still swear all machines are secretly sentient and out to get you. Your mother would never shake that one out of you.</p><p> Well, you quickly learned that Taker was a kind soul as he offered to help you fix your junkheap of a Honda. The two of you chatted a bit as he waited for a friend to bring some tools from an auto shop just down the road. </p><p>You quickly found that you both had a passion for how things worked and you watched him curiously as he worked under the hood. He was even kind enough to show you what some parts in your car were called and explain what their function was. You never knew any of this. You just drove the thing and took it to the shop to get any problems printed on paper and how much each was going to cost to fix. </p><p>You decided with how open that he was that you could tell him about your passion for creative writing and how you knew who he was in the ring thanks to your father. Your father was actually one of the producers at WWE Studios so he had very close ties to the executives in the company. It seemed that all of your family was on the creative spectrum. WWE has always been in your blood. </p><p>You will never forget how incredulous The Undertaker looked as his green eyes focused on you nor the words that came from his lips, “ So, let me get this straight. Your daddy’s in the business. Your family has a long history with the company. You love the company too and you don’t have a job there… why?”</p><p>That was a damn good question. You explained to him that you’d just never felt like you had a place there. It ran in your family but you never felt like you could make any big waves. Your father was a movie producer and your sister was a special effects artist. Both worked in Hollywood. You felt like you would be a pebble in the grand scheme of things and you wouldn’t be able to make a big impact like your father. </p><p>“ Baby girl you gotta get out there. Don’t be afraid to take risks. You know what? I’ve never really been one for the cliches but I think it’s fate that we met today. Let’s see what I can do alright? I might just be able to pull some strings. You gotta let me know you’re hungry for it though and I really mean that.”</p><p>“ Why do you say that?” You remembered asking. </p><p>He responded with deep feelings in his voice you could never possibly understand, “ Because if I ask Vince to get you a job it’s going to be a yes.”</p><p>From that moment on, you received a phone call from a number you’d never seen before. You were extremely grateful you didn’t treat it as a spam call and hang up. You remember talking with a recruiter from WWE who offered you to come in for an interview with The Undertaker as your reference. You would never get over the thought of any employer seeing that in your resume. </p><p>That was how you came to be where you were. That was your debut with the company. It wasn’t over the top like it was for the superstars with a catchy theme song blaring through massive speakers and pyrotechnics going off behind you but to you, seeing your office, your personal writing space, for the first time was grand enough. </p><p>Finally, you pulled into the parking space of your apartment complex. You had a studio apartment and a little black kitten named Sasha. It was small but you liked to live simply so it worked for you. You’d never been a fan of having more space than you needed especially when you had to pay for it. </p><p>You made sure that your kitten had plenty of food and water for the couple of days you’d be gone to observe your mystery superstars. Your packing routine consisted of debating between which socks to take with you and if you should pack one stick of deodorant or two. This indecisiveness continued for a good 30 minutes before you settled on everything in your suitcase. You patted Sasha on the head and locked up your apartment before heading off to catch your flight. </p><p>Of course, your co-worker and best friend was waiting for you at the airport and the two of you spent practically the whole trip discussing your new story and the big plans you had with the existing superstars. This was one of the simple pleasures in life that you enjoyed. You could get with another creative writer and the two of you could create entire worlds and plotlines for hours. It was nice to have someone who wasn’t just a sounding board but a fellow creator who fed into your ideas and helped them grow. </p><p>After a good 5 hour flight your feet were firmly on the ground again and you had to shoo your best friend off from trying to wheel your suitcase for you. He was very gentlemanly but you were  a strong, independent individual who could handle your own weight. The two of you made it to your hotel in one piece. It was a Drury Inn &amp; Suites and you didn’t mind in the least. </p><p>You didn’t expect to stay anywhere fancy especially on such short notice and besides you could have all the free drinks and food you wanted for the next couple of days. You and your friend had time to chill and get settled in your respective hotel rooms before it would be time to head to the arena for the show. You decided to look out the window and enjoy the view of the palm trees outside as the sun slowly set. Your last hour consisted of checking out what was on TV and you settled down to watch a documentary on haunted locations. </p><p>You were so engrossed in the show that you were damn near startled off the bed when your phone suddenly rang. It was your friend. He was telling you it was time to go. </p><p>The trip to the arena was by limo. The company wouldn’t give you a five star hotel but that didn’t mean you didn’t get to ride in style. You watched simple businesses, retail chains, and fast food places turn into massive skyscrapers and other buildings showing that you were in the heart of the city. You noticed the massive yellow screen with the ‘NXT’ logo on it as you arrived at your destination. </p><p>This was it. You were finally going to step into a live WWE event. You were beyond ecstatic. It was hard to contain yourself. You smiled at your friend and the moment you stepped out of the limo you simply stared at the arena for a moment. </p><p>It was a bit of a smaller location but it had its charm! Your friend coaxed you to start heading inside and once you did you were awed. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. You had to make sure you asked the front desk for instructions to get to your seat. Of course, as a member of the creative team you would get front row seats so you could really study the athletes. </p><p>You walked through the entrance hall and could smell the salty scent of popcorn and nachos. Then, you saw different merchandise booths for the various events at the arena and almost went through the wrong door before you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder and your best friend guided you in the right direction. Once you stepped into the NXT event you were suddenly getting a bit of claustrophobia as you were surrounded by many fans who had also come to watch the show. </p><p>You grabbed your friend’s shoulder and let him lead you down the stairs to the front row near the side of the ring. You sat down and waited patiently for the event to begin. You still couldn’t believe that you were actually here. Your friend spoke a bit louder so you could hear him over the anxious crowd, “ I purposefully booked us for this event because all three of the guys I was talking about will be competing tonight. Once the show is over we’ll go meet them. I have backstage passes so we can.”</p><p>From that point, you felt what it was to be part of the WWE Universe. The show kicked off and immediately you could feel the energy of the crowd and the event itself. The music got your blood pumping and each theme caused you to cheer just as loudly as the crowd did. It might’ve been smaller than the main brands but it was just as exciting and the atmosphere could only be described as homely. You were a college student all over again partying with your roommates. </p><p>You were introduced to the first of your soon-to-be Hounds. </p><p>A man wearing wrestling gear with a stitched up appearance approached the ring. He had wild short blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes you had ever seen. You loved him immediately. Compared to the others you’d seen he gave you a rebellious, Brooklyn underground boxer vibe and you were captivated. You could tell right away that he was going to be one of your superstars before your friend even leaned over to tell you. </p><p>“ That’s Dean Ambrose.” He explained. “ He’s become well known here for his eccentric fighting style. Watch how he strikes his opponent and looks at them like some sort of wounded animal he’s studying. His gimmick is meant to be a bit unhinged and the fans love it.”</p><p>You loved it too. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he measured his opponents before striking them where it really counted and then pulling them up again almost as if he was playing with them.</p><p>Dean’s match was already enjoyable but then your next superstar came to the ring. This one had more charisma behind him and an interesting split dye job in his hair. One side was brunette and the other a beautiful soft blonde. You found it appealing. It complimented his facial hair quite nicely. </p><p>His body was more of an acrobatic build and you quickly learned with his fighting style that he was quick to use his agility to his advantage. His legs seemed to be his strongest point and he enjoyed stomping on his opponents or countering their attacks when they least expected it. Usually in ways the crowd didn’t expect either.</p><p>“ Seth Rollins.” Your friend explained. “ He’s quick and very versatile. He measures his opponents and tries to learn their patterns so he can come up with potent counters. This style has worked really well for him so he’s particularly lethal in the ring. You never know what you’ll see from him.”</p><p>You were already pumped meeting your first two candidates but the final one took your breath away even more than the other two did. You could hear the deafening cheers as some much darker music played and then you saw a man coming out with long black hair and the most beautifully chiseled face you swore only existed in your old teen anime guy crushes. His body was clearly that of a powerhouse and he had a fierce expression. His wrestling trunks left very little to the imagination. </p><p>You swore that you had died and gone to hot guy heaven. You noticed that most of the cheers came from females. You didn’t blame them. You watched him enter the ring and stare his opponent down like they were a piece of meat he was waiting to tenderize. </p><p>The moment that bell rang he did exactly that. Compared to the other two, he was most definitely the powerhouse. He struck with quick, hard punches that always landed with an impact. Many of his moves took his opponent right down to the mat and he would occasionally make an aggressive growl or yell when he performed a particularly devastating move. In your mind’s eye you could easily see him being the quiet one of the group that did most of his work through his fists rather than exchanging words. </p><p>You were in heaven. You didn’t realize you had your mouth wide open until your friend snapped you back to reality, “ He’s quite the handsome fellow isn’t he? That’s Roman Reigns. I’d say he’s made the biggest impact here in NXT. I don’t think I need to explain his style. He gets everything done through power and it works for him. You can probably already tell he’s not much of a talker.”</p><p>You finished enjoying the rest of the event but the moment your three superstars had left you found yourself unable to stop thinking about them. Dean’s appealing madness. Seth’s infectious charm. Roman’s alluring dominance. All three of them called to you to learn more. </p><p>You could tell deep in your heart that you wouldn’t need to do any further looking. These were your Hounds Of Justice and they were perfect for the story you planned to present them. Though, you found yourself feeling inadequate once again. These three had already made an immense mark on the business as individuals and here you were, a simple creative writer, about to approach them with an offer to do a story you had created. Were you even worthy to stand in their presence?</p><p>Your old self doubts crept up but the hand on your shoulder told you that you were out of time to rethink your choices. There was no going back now. The wheels had already been set in motion and you knew you were off on your journey the moment your friend spoke to you again.</p><p>“ Are you ready to go meet them?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Phew now we're rolling!</p><p>I want to thank everyone for hanging in there with me. The ride is gonna start slow but eventually we'll pick up speed! I'm having loads of fun. A note about NXT: I am so sorry if these guys have never actually all competed on the show at once but I felt it was the best case (possibly) fictional scenario for you to get to take in all your boys! I also just wanted an excuse to show off what we love about them individually hehe Not really a comparison but more a tally of all the things we love &gt;u&gt;</p><p>My goal is to give each boy his spotlight and of course have moments of all of them together but I will let you in on this little hint: Roman is last ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Are The Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could feel the nervousness trying to freeze you in place as you walked through the backstage area. It reminded you a lot of the backstage of a theater or other location with lots of props and equipment that you would never understand. Your friend had given you your pass to wear around your neck and guided you through the halls. On your way, you passed various NXT talents you’d seen that night. They were quite friendly and waved when they saw you. </p><p>The two of you walked past various doors with different superstar names on them until you came to one that said in black lettering on a white backdrop ‘Roman Reigns’. Your friend smiled and said, “ Here we are. I was told by some of the staff that they all tend to hang out in Roman’s locker room.”</p><p>He gave a few knocks on the door and waited patiently. You, on the other hand, waited with bated breath. You had to admit though that it was quite adorable that these three weren’t even an official group yet and they sounded like such good friends already. Finally, the handle turned and slowly opened. The first face to greet you was Dean Ambrose’s. </p><p>He looked your best friend up and down like he’d grown a second head and then said nonchalantly, “ Look man whatever you’re selling Roman doesn’t want.. Unless it’s that pizza I ordered an hour ago.”</p><p>Despite the fact he said this, he still slowly opened the door allowing you two to enter. You stepped through the threshold and noticed how the locker room was a bit small but it wasn’t by any means uncomfortable. It wasn’t like the larger, shared locker rooms you always saw in the main brands but if it could fit three superstars it was big enough. You noticed how all three of them had moved their gym bags and wrestling attire into the room and they were now in casual clothing again, ready to head back to their hotels. </p><p>You hoped you weren’t intruding. Those pangs of worry were starting to creep up your spine once again. Your friend seemed to notice your discomfort and placed a hand on your shoulder as he addressed the three who now had all three pairs of eyes on you two, “ Thank you guys for seeing us. Let me introduce myself. I’m David Malcom and this is my creative writing partner  from the creative team. We’re here to discuss some WWE business with you three. Do you have some time?”</p><p>“ We’ve always got time for the press.” Seth Rollins teased with a charming smile.</p><p>You thought maybe they would look at you like some sort of nuisance. Honestly, you knew he was joking but you felt like the press right then, badgering them just as they were about to leave for the night. You quickly learned that once one started teasing you that at least one of the others would join in as Dean Ambrose wasted no time approaching you. He was practically towering over you, giving you a piercing look with those baby blue eyes that seemed to be peering straight through your soul. </p><p>He saw through you. He could tell you were attracted to him. It was blood in the water and he was a hungry shark. The blonde chimed in, “ Yeah, especially if the press is a cute lady. You can ask me any questions you want to darling. I might just be smitten enough to answer them.”</p><p>What? Did Dean Ambrose just flirt with you? You had no idea how to respond to that but you brushed it off as him playing around and you gave a light giggle, placing your hand over your lips daintily. Seth snorted, “ Wow Dean real old-fashioned casanova huh? At least buy the girl some candy and flowers first geez.”</p><p>“ Now who’s being old-fashioned?” Ambrose shot back, looking over at Seth with a grin. Rollins waved him off with a hand. </p><p>You knew that you were here for business but the much larger blonde looming over you caused your thighs to start quaking. Maybe you should have a seat. He might notice that too.</p><p>“ Dean can’t you see that you’re making the woman uncomfortable?” Seth came to your rescue. “ Come on, give the lady some space.” </p><p>“ Alright alright.” Dean put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and turned to sit down on the bench next to Roman. You had almost forgotten he was there with how silent he’d been so far. Unlike the others, he only looked at you with those gorgeous gray eyes for a few moments before staring off towards his feet. That long black hair was bound up in a rather neat ponytail but a few strands had still snuck loose and framed his face quite nicely. </p><p>Your attention immediately moved to the other two as Roman looked up briefly to catch you staring at him. Your embarrassment was evident in the redness of your cheeks. Seth had moved to sit on the opposite side of Dean as David pulled up two chairs for all of you to sit and talk. Dean clasped his hands behind his head and said, “ Sooo… Let’s get down to business then huh?”</p><p>Seth looked at you and asked, “ I’m curious too. What’s this business you have with us sweetheart?”</p><p>Something about the way he called you that made you feel warm inside. All eyes were on you then and you felt the pressure of the spotlight. The words died in your throat for a moment along with your confidence and suddenly you felt very small. The room was getting larger and you were shrinking under their gazes. You looked at your friend as if asking for help and he gave you an encouraging nod. </p><p>The nonverbal exchange between the two of you said it all. This was your moment not his and if you wanted this you had to seize it. The Undertaker’s words echoed in your head. You’ve got to be really hungry for it and I mean that. </p><p>You were hungry. You were absolutely starving and looking at these three men, maybe you were a bit thirsty too. It was time to feed that craving. You swallowed and parted your lips deciding to let the inspiration and passion you felt do the talking for you, “ I have a proposition for you three. A story.”</p><p>“ A story?” Seth blinked and then nodded. “ Well that does make sense. You are part of the creative team right? Wow, I haven’t really been approached for a storyline before. I’m usually just given a script to review.”</p><p>Dean whistled, “ Oh a story huh? What kind of story? Mystery? Suspense? I’m a big psychological horror guy myself.”<br/>“ I was thinking of a vigilante tale.” You explained. “ I wanted three superstars who are uninterested in making a name for themselves. David here said you three would be perfect and the story would take place on the main brands.”</p><p>Dean gasped, “ The main brands? Woah that’s super huge! I’m liking the way you’re thinking.”</p><p>Seth rubbed his chin and responded, “ Yeah this could be pretty awesome. When you say vigilante tale though what do you mean by that? You said we wouldn’t be interested in making a name for ourselves. Do you mean we’d be some kind of group with a different goal than getting ahead in the company?”</p><p>You smiled, glad that he was catching on. You replied, “ Yes that’s exactly right. That way, the three of you could make a big impact on the company itself and we can also tell a good story. Everyone is always interested in doing glory hound stories back at the office. They want superstars who make an impact through power or doing something intense. I wanted a change of pace.”</p><p>You heard Roman’s deep voice for the first time during the exchange, “ What’s the group called?”</p><p>His husky voice seemed to take the words right out of your mouth and you forgot how to use your voice for a moment. You weren’t expecting him to speak at all but now that he did you felt an obligation to answer him, albeit in a bit of a softer tone, “ Hounds Of Justice. I was thinking ``Hounds Of Justice.”</p><p>Dean and Seth looked between themselves. They wrinkled their noses a bit and you worried that the name you came up with might not be so grand. Seth suggested, “ I think that’s pretty catchy but I don’t know, that kind of sounds more like a slogan or something. Maybe even a title rather than our faction name. I think I have some ideas. Can you tell me more about what our goals are then? If we don’t want attention what do we want?”</p><p>“ To spread a belief.” The words just came to you. “ You are vigilantes. You can see the injustice in the WWE and you want to protect the business from this injustice. So, you go after anyone who represents this injustice you see. Anyone you think might be a cause of it or contributing to it.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, “ Like hounds off the leash. Now I get it. That’s pretty clever darling.”</p><p>You flushed at the compliment. You noticed that Seth Rollins nodded in approval as well but he had a more concentrated look on his face. It seemed he was brainstorming with you to really make this into something special. The two of you had just met and great minds were thinking alike already.</p><p>It felt less and less like a business venture and more like a collaboration between creative minds. You could feel yourself starting to relax with Seth’s enthusiasm to contribute. He rubbed his chin and said, “ So, we’re protecting with principle behind it huh? Injustice… that gives me a noble feeling. What could be considered noble and is associated with protection? Hmm, I’m thinking of a knight.”</p><p>“ Or a shield.” Roman added. </p><p>“ Ohh how about The Shield? I like the sound of that. Very noble.” Dean clapped. </p><p>“ The Shield. I like it.” Roman smirked.</p><p>You liked the sound of that too. It had a really nice ring to it and it represented what your Hounds stood for. They would be shielding the company from injustice and it worked. The 5 of you talked, with Roman and David mostly listening, and serious plotting began. Dean mostly chimed in every now and then to something that he felt was particularly interesting and Seth did most of the actual talking. </p><p>You and Seth got along quite well and together you finalized the ideas behind The Shield. Finally, after lots of discussion later, Seth stood up and said, “ It’s decided then.”</p><p>You watched as he put his fist out and the other two rose up to join him, putting three fists together. This seemed to be some sort of symbolism for their friendship. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know these three superstars were great friends behind the scenes. All three heads turned to look at you expectantly and you realized they wanted you to join this display. Tentatively, you made your way over and placed your much smaller fist against theirs. </p><p>Seth grinned at Dean and Roman and then looked at you. He exclaimed, “ Together, we are The Shield.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohh this one was so much fun omg! I really appreciate the support guys! I tried to capture that fact that Seth formed The Shield so he's the one that works with you to make it happen ;) </p><p>This chapter was just meant to let you get a feel for each guy. Roman is quiet unless he feels the need to speak. I'll see you guys in the next chapter when the Shield debuts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A.. Date??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were almost sad when you had to say goodbye to your new friends. Well, you considered them friends but you weren’t entirely sure how they felt about you. You and Seth definitely hadn’t talked like business associates; more like two friends who were bouncing ideas and inspirations off each other. As you started to make your way back to your limo you suddenly heard a voice calling for you, “ Hey wait! Wait up!”</p><p>You looked behind you and there was Seth Rollins. He was quite a fast runner. He had almost caught up to you shortly after you heard him calling out to you. He placed his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath before raising those chocolate brown eyes to look at you. He asked, “ Are you heading back to your hotel?”</p><p>You responded with a soft nod, “ Yes. Did you need something Seth?”</p><p>He gave you an almost pitiful look and replied, “ I haven’t gotten to talk to someone the way I could with you in a long time. The others are supportive of my ideas and I couldn’t ask for better friends but I was hoping we could talk some more. Maybe talk a bit outside of business and get to know each other a bit.  I know.. It makes me sound clingy. Let me know if I’m being too much I mean we did just meet.”</p><p>He was the one worried about being clingy? That was what you had been afraid of but you didn’t expect any of them to feel the same way. You had hit it off so well with Seth that you didn’t even think that he could have those worries. The thought never crossed your mind. However, now that you knew you felt a bit better that you weren’t the only one who didn’t want to make a bad impression and you were definitely flattered that he wanted to get to know you. </p><p>You smiled and said, “ I’d like that Seth. I’d like that very much.”</p><p>“ Really? Great! Ah sorry I didn’t actually think you’d say yes. Wow, maybe we could meet tomorrow. The Shield just sounds like such a great idea. Hey maybe we should celebrate! How about the arcade? Do you like arcades?”</p><p>The arcade. You hadn’t been to one since you asked to go to Luck E Chester when you were a little girl for a birthday party. It was the most horrific experience you had ever had and you will never forget the nightmares of that cat with his eternal satanic grin. He put the cheshire cat to shame. The memory made you want to whimper. Though, you had never been to any sort of arcade since and you figured that it might be fun.</p><p>Besides, you would be getting to go with three amazing guys who loved your story so much they felt the need to celebrate it. What could be a more momentous occasion than that? This would be a good opportunity for you to get to know the men you would be working with and maybe make some new friends. It certainly sounded better than being stuck at the office trying to rack your brain for new material. </p><p>David chuckled and nodded. As if he could read your mind he said, “ You should go with them. I think you’ve spent enough time at the office. We’re still here for a couple of days so why not go and have some fun?”</p><p>Seth’s eyes lit up with excitement and he asked, “ Hey uh I know this is really sudden and strange to ask but can I have your number? It’s just so we can keep in touch about this. I mean, it would be good to have a link to one of us if you need us for your story business too right? I promise to only text you when it’s important.”</p><p>You found it cute how he was worried about doing the right things with you and you gave a light laugh. You reassured him, “ It’s alright Seth I don’t mind. You’re right that’s a good idea. Let’s keep in touch.”</p><p>Seth responded, “ Awesome. So, I’ll get with the guys back at the hotel and finalize things and I’ll text you tonight about what time might be good for everybody. Sounds good?”</p><p>“ Sounds good.”</p><p>-------------</p><p>That night you were laying in bed waiting for sleep to come but the excitement you felt was keeping you awake. Finally, you could feel your eyes getting heavy and you started to drift off only to hear a loud buzzing. Your eyes snapped open again almost instantly and you grabbed for your phone almost missing it completely.</p><p>Your eyes squinted in retaliation from the flood of blue light from the screen. There was a text message notification.</p><p>9:36 PM [Seth]: Hey is this coming through? It’s me Seth. I’m sorry if you’re sleeping already. I got a good time from the guys. Um respond to this when you’re awake? Thanks.</p><p>You found that so precious and you could already feel your thumbs heading to the keys but of course now sleep wanted to claim you. You were finding it hard to focus and you didn’t notice your eyes were closing but yet again you heard it. This time it was consecutive. </p><p>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.</p><p>One almost right after the other. You were alert now as you unlocked your home screen and were amazed at the number of notifications. Fourteen notifications? What was this about? You saw something that said “Group” and you clicked it immediately scrolling through the messages.</p><p>9:52 PM [Seth]: Why am I getting notified of a group right now? I didn’t make this!<br/>
9:54 PM [Dean]: An intervention. Hey you were going to keep the pretty lady all to yourself Seth? You got her number and you weren’t going to share with the class? Shame man. Shame.<br/>
9:55 PM [Seth]: Wait a minute. Tell me she’s not in this group chat.<br/>
9:57 PM [Dean]: How else would we hold an intervention?<br/>
9:58 PM [Seth]: Ambrose!! Did you take my phone again!? You took her number!? You better not have given it to anyone else!!<br/>
10:00 PM [Dean]: Nahh I didn’t. Chill man I’ve got class.<br/>
10:01 PM [Seth]: So much class you took my phone and added me to a group chat I didn’t ask to be in. Jerk.<br/>
10:05 PM [Roman]: Alright. Who thought it was fun to disturb the big man’s rest? Whose ass do I kick?? )):&lt;<br/>
10:06 PM [Seth]: You dragged Roman into this too!? You’re terrible.<br/>
10:07 PM [Dean]: I said this was an intervention didn’t I?<br/>
10:08 PM {Seth]: I really hope she isn’t sleeping because if so she could be getting notified right now thanks to YOU Ambrose.<br/>
10:09 PM [Dean]: Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.<br/>
10:10 PM[ Seth]: This isn’t funny.<br/>
10:13 PM [Roman]: *clap emoji*</p><p>You giggled in your bed at their antics. You weren’t sure what to put but you figured it would be good to put something. Seth said they had a time so what better way to confirm it than to just talk to all of them?</p><p>10:16 PM: Hello! What time did you guys decide you want to meet?</p><p>There was no response for a moment before Seth’s response came through and then Dean’s.</p><p>10:17 PM [Seth]: Oh god they woke you up didn’t they? I’m so sorry. Uh. Well since you’re here.. Is 6 good tomorrow?<br/>
10:19 PM [Dean]: Hey beautiful. 6 sounds good to me. How about you?<br/>
10:21 PM: 6 sounds great. Are you guys coming to get me or should I get the limo?<br/>
10: 23 PM [Roman]: Baby girl we don’t invite you out and then make you do the work. See you at 6 ;) Also Dean I’ve decided I’m gonna kick your ass at Dance Dance Revolution tomorrow instead. Bring your A-Game. </p><p>You texted them the address to your hotel and held your phone close to your chest. Then you received one more notification for the night. You looked at it before falling asleep and felt very warm.</p><p>SETH changed the group name to THE SHIELD.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The next day you decided that if you were all going to the arcade you could dress in something more casual so you didn’t have to freak out and make a last minute trip to Macy’s looking for a dress to wear. Though, that left the rest of the day for you to figure out how you were going to kill time. You figured catching up on work might be a good way to do that. After all, this was supposed to be a business trip so you couldn’t just party the whole time. </p><p>You opened up your work laptop that you had brought with you and checked your e-mails before opening up your story drafts and working on some script ideas. You ended up messaging one of the main people who did most of CM Punk’s stories for some ideas of the starting events in your story. CM Punk was the champion so you figured that he would be a good starting point for your Hounds. Though, you didn’t want him to be a target. At least not at first. Your co-worker was more than willing to give you some ideas on Punk’s lines and presence in the story and soon you were typing away. Before you knew it, it was already 5:30. </p><p>You may not have been interested in looking like you were about to go to a fancy restaurant but you still wanted to look good. So, you went into the bathroom and your free time was spent preparing yourself with makeup, eyeliner, and anything else that you felt was necessary for this outing. You heard your phone’s ringtone going off and picked it up to see it was Seth calling. You put the phone to your ear and greeted him, “ Hey there!”</p><p>“ Hey.” Came Seth’s scratchy voice on the other end. “ Are you ready to go? We’re outside.”</p><p>“ Yeah! I’m coming down right now.” You replied cheerily before the two of you hung up the call. </p><p>You grabbed your purse and did a once-over of your room to make sure you hadn’t forgotten anything. Once you were sure you had everything you needed you headed to the first floor of the hotel using their elevator and then walked out the large, glass double doors. It wasn’t hard at all to spot them as they had arrived in a limo of their own. The driver was standing by the open back door waiting patiently for you to get in like some sort of movie star on your way to a large premiere. </p><p>This was all a bit much but honestly you didn’t mind it. You knew that they wanted to treat you tonight and maybe it would be good to just let yourself be treated. David had to have known that something like this would happen. You put all thoughts of work behind you for once and smiled as you got in the luxurious vehicle.</p><p>All three of them were there. They were dressed casually as well with Roman in a “Tapout” shirt and jeans, Seth in a Pacman shirt and black pants, and Dean in a light grey jacket with a white shirt and wearing loose jeans. You also took notice how aside from Dean both of the other two men had their hair bound in similar man bun style. The driver closed the black door of the limo and soon all four of you were off. </p><p>Seth smiled and asked you, “ Are you ready to let loose tonight? It might just be an arcade but trust me we’re going to have lots of fun.”</p><p>You nodded and replied, “ Yeah I definitely can’t wait!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so it's not quite the debut yet xD I wanted an opportunity to get to know the guys a bit more first because why not?? </p><p>Also omg wow guys thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! I'm super happy that you're enjoying the ride so far :) I'm still just writing what comes to me but I promise I won't stray from the good stuff lol! I like to build up to the stuff we're all waiting for ;) Also, each boy's texting style came from inspirations I took from looking at their Twitter pages xD </p><p>next chapter we have fun at the arcade and then it's back to serious business!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>